The Princess and the Stable Boy
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Set in Passion. Oneshot. The story of how Lys met Daniel. Please R&R!


**_A/N: Hi everyone! I thought I'd try writing a Fallen oneshot for a change :) I just thought that the story of Lys and Daniel was so tragically romantic, and it was my favourite part of Passion. So I decided to write about how they could've met in that life._**

**_I hope you all enjoy it! I don't own anything :)_**

**_~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~_**

"Princess Lys, it is time for you to go horseback riding, _non_?" Anneliesse, Lys' favourite lady-in-waiting asked.

Lys sighed. "_Oui_, it is. Anneliesse, I do not want to go horseback riding. The horses . . . _ils sont tellement épeurant!_"

Anneliesse eyed her sympathetically. "Lys, you must. It is proper that you learn this. The new stable boy shall teach you, _d'accord_?"

"_S'il vous plait,_ Anneliesse. Do not make me go," Lys begged.

"I'm sorry, Princess. Your father said that you must."

And so, Anneliesse helped Lys into her riding clothes and escorted her to the stable, where they found the new stable boy grooming a magnificent black horse. Lys only saw him from behind; he had pale blond hair, and he was leanly muscled under his ratty clothes.

At their approach, he turned and bowed. "Your Highness," he said.

She cleared her throat. "You may rise," she said shakily. The horses were making her nervous.

That's when she got the full view of his face.

He had stunning grey eyes that were flecked with violet. He smiled kindly at her, and feelings stirred within her that she'd never felt before.

"_Bonjour, monsieur._ I hear that you are to teach me to ride a horse?" she stated uncertainly.

"_Oui, princesse._ I've been told that you are afraid of horses?" It came out sounding like a question, so she nodded. "Do not fear, princess. I shall not let them hurt you. They really are quite gentle," he replied, patting the flank of the great black beast.

"Am I to ride this?" Lys asked fearfully.

"Fear not; she is the nicest, kindest horse in the stable," he replied, smiling.

In that moment, Lys knew that this boy would not let anything happen to her. She trusted him already, and she didn't even know his name.

"What is your name, stable boy?" she asked.

"Daniel, your Highness," he replied.

"Well, Daniel, I'm putting my faith and my trust in you that you will not let me fall or be harmed. _D'accord_?"

He grinned. "_D'accord_."

Anneliesse took her leave, and Lys nervously made my way over to the horse.

"She likes it when you pet her nose," Daniel said gently. He reached down to take her hand. "May I?"

She nodded, and he took her hand in his and placed it on the horse's muzzle. The horse whinnied softly, and Daniel moved Lys' hand up and down.

When he let go, she didn't stop petting the horse. She came to the conclusion that _that_ particular horse wasn't frightening.

"What is her name?" she asked.

"Aline," he replied.

"She is a very nice horse," Lys commented.

"Are you ready to try riding her?"

"I suppose I should," she replied.

With strong, capable hands, Daniel helped Lys mount the horse. She was shaking like a leaf, but he squeezed her hand gently, and she was instantly calm. There was something strange about Daniel's presence that soothed her.

"Grab the reins firmly in your hands, princess," he instructed.

She did as he said. "Please, Daniel. Call me Lys. No need for formalities, for it is only you and I."

He smiled. "As you wish, Lys."

Hearing him say her name, Lys melted.

She listened as he explained how to ride the horse, and then he joined her on a chestnut-colored stallion.

"Urge Aline forward, Lys. Gently," he told her. She nodded and gently tapped the horse's flank with her heel. Aline responded immediately, moving slowly forward.

A giddy bubble of laughter escaped her lips, and she grinned. "I did it," she whispered.

Daniel smiled at her. "_Oui_, you did it. _Suivez-moi_, I have somewhere to show you."

And so, slightly shakily, Lys followed Daniel on her horse. He led her through fields of trees, and she admired the way he rode his horse so confidently. He knew exactly what he was doing, unlike her.

They finally stopped at a beautiful lake. The view took Lys' breath away; the sun shone on the lake, reflecting beautifully. There were peonies, and they were her favourite flower.

"Oh, Daniel, _c'est magnifique_!" Lys breathed.

"I thought you might like it. You seem like a person who likes peonies," he replied, jumping off his horse. He picked a few flowers and handed them to her.

"_Merci_, Daniel," she whispered. "Could you assist me in getting down, please?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, holding his hand out to her. She took it, and he said, "Jump."

She eyed the distance to the ground warily. "It is a long way down . . ."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Trust me, Lys. I won't let you fall," he said softly.

And with that, she jumped.

She started to tumble sideways, but Daniel's arm caught her around the waist. He steadied her, and when her eyes locked with his, it was as if there was nothing else in the world but him.

"I do not understand . . . I have only just met you, but I feel like I have known you forever," she breathed.

His fingers brushed her cheek, and something flashed in his eyes. "I feel the same way, Lys."

She leaned into him, her breath catching in her throat.

And then somehow, her lips were on his.

She pulled away abruptly. "_Je m'excuse_, Daniel. It was rash of me to have done that."

He smiled. "Do not apologize, Lys. In truth, I was about to do the same."

Her heart fluttered at his words. "Well, you could do it now," she said wryly.

He chuckled and kissed her softly.

And that was how the princess fell in love with the stable boy.

**_Did you guys like it? I really hope so :)_**

**_Check out my other fics :) I'm sure you'll find something you like!_**

**_Please review and let me know what you thought!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


End file.
